Stage 17: Tenderness isn't Needed
Tenderness isn't Needed ''~Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro~'' is the seventeenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the second part of the three-part conclusion of Magiranger's first phase, furthering their conflicts with Lunagel while introducing new elements that will come into play in the near future, in particular a traitorous Heavenly Saint from the war 15 years prior. Synopsis Lunagel tests the Magiranger to remove their emotions for the mission while Wolzard makes his move to eliminate her to unlock the Infershia gate. Plot Wolzard is now all charged up. Meanwhile at the Magic Room, Mandroa-Boy can't believe Lin is the famous Lunagel. Kai is mad at Lunagel. Lunagel believes Kai showed weakness, that he should have forced her to take the memory potion. Urara asks if kindness is unneeded, she says it is in battle. She says their father, Bragel had no kindness. They are surprised to know their father's Sky Saint name. Branken is mad at Nai and Mea and threaten them with a monster. Wolzard arrives and scares the monster away. Nai and Mea hug him but Branken pushes them off. N.Ma charges their weapons. Wolzard is all for the last battle. Lunajel says how perfect their father is. She tells them of the Infershia's emperor, N. Ma. How Bragel went into the Hades Gate to fight N. Ma. She tried to go in but he told her to stay away and seal the gate. There was no room for gentleness. She says she cast a key spell, which turned her own life into a key, so the door will not open. Just as long as no one kills the spellcaster. If she returned to Magitopia, the seal would be for eternity. She says after she cast it, a traitor tried to take her life. It was a Sky Saint, Raigel. And now she is here. MagiRed gets a message from Wolzard and Lunajel hears it too. She goes, they follow. Lunajel thinks Wolzard is Raigel. They play the Devil's advocate. She says they are naive and have no chance of winning. She casts them away with her wand. She then creates a door and it sucks them in. The door closes on them. It is a taste of strictness, a taste of their father's memory. They get up in a white dimension. Wolzard is attacked by Lunagel. She calls him Raigel. Makito can't get contact through his MagiPhone. They then notice a device. Tsubasa tells him not to turn it. He turns it and the door opens. They get close to it and it closes. Lunajel makes her rod big and hits Wolzard. He mocks her and she causes an explosion. Tsubasa turns the lever now. The door closes. He says they have to be quick to get out. Urara says they might have leave one person. The lever then gets covered with a force-field. Urara throws a handkerchief in it and it burns. They don't want to sacrifice someone. Houka thinks she will defeat Wolzard and let her out. Kai feels Wolzard is different from before and she will not be able to defeat him. Tsubasa gets mad at him. Wolzard is down and Lunajel bashes the ground and causes a big explosion. He absorbs this explosion in his shield. Vankyuria says his bad habit is not killing quickly. Lunajel falls as she is unable to block his attack. She then becomes her Sky Saint form and grows. He becomes Wolkaizer. Their attacks are evenly matched. She slashes him and ropes a light rope around him. She then do a Moonlight Circle attack and he breaks out of the chains and hold back her circle. He destroys it, which shocks her. He says if he didn't upgrade, he wouldn't be able to survive her attacks. He does his finisher and takes her down. She falls in regular size. He takes out his sword and marches forward to her. Vankyuria is thrilled. In the white dimension, Kai stares into the force field and thinks of what his father would do. He runs in there, is on fire and withstands it. He turns the lever. Wolzard raises his sword and is stopped by Marijenball. Red is launched by his siblings with an attack using his gloves. He un-transforms and in a flashback, the whole dimension disappear as he did what he did. He says he believed she was always kind. He might be naive, but he knew that she never meant harm to them. She still won't change her position. Kai says he is sure his father was kind. Kindness that protected his future, hers to live. She is shocked to hear this. Lunagel cries, saying she was in pain and she forced her kindness away. Kai tells her to be honest with herself. When she reaches out for his hand, her bell is shot off and broken. It becomes night and the gate raises up from the ground. Buildings break and crash. It becomes day again. A gargoyle comes to life. He attacks the six. Wolzard grabs Lunajel and knocks Kai down. Wolzard teleports away. The gargoyle blasts at them and the Magiranger become Majin. MagiKing is formed. Unfortunately, the gargoyle is too powerful. They do their finisher but he avoids it and hits them on the back. He can teleport anywhere. He knocks them into the gate. Branken's sword comes out from the gate and pokes them. He tries to break free from the gate as the gargoyle comes towards them. Trapped in an intense situation, the five panic. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, *'Viewership': 9.1% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Magi Magika & Magi Magi Magika (amplifies elemental abilities) **Mandora Boy fears for the Magiranger with the combination of the risen Infershia Gate and the simultaneous attacks of Hades Beast Gargoyle and Victory General Branken *Lunagel's flashback introduces the true identity of the Magiranger's father as Heavenly Saint Blagel, as well as introduces the traitorous Heavenly Saint Raigel, both of whom will be key going forwards in the story. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Stage 17: Tenderness isn't Needed, Stage 18: Uniting Powers, Stage 19: The Magic Lamp and Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa